I. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital signal processors and devices that use such processors. More particularly, the disclosure relates to components within a digital signal processor that count leading zeros or count leading ones within data words.
II. Description of Related Art
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and IP telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones include other types of devices that are incorporated therein. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can include a web interface that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones include significant computing capabilities.
Some of the programs that provide the functionality of the different devices incorporated within a wireless telephone include instructions that call for a leading zeros count or a leading ones count for particular data words. Typically, multiple data word sizes are used with different programs. As such, multiple hardware components can be used to count the leading zeros and leading ones within the different data words.
Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide an improved system and method for counting leading zeros and counting leading ones within a digital signal processor.